


Candle

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [7]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Randomly assigned lad for this day: FreddieThus far, this is the only one I ended up having to completely rewrite. I didn’t dislike the first or second version I had, but those plot ideas were far too ambitious for this challenge lol. I might yet finish and post the first and second versions of this prompt at a later date though!Also, am I still pissy about the power outage that took out some of my work equipment a few days back, hence why I keep writing about power outages? ....yeah I am lol.Synopsis: Poly!Queen with a personal dash of my fave poly!Queen headcanon, that in some version of it John is bi and splits his time between the lads and Veronica and his kids.Set in the early days of Queen. Their shared flat once again has no power, but they’ll manage just fine.And hopefully also manage not to set anything on fire.TW for all the dick jokes. Why did this turn into that...I don’t have a good explanation, aside from me being very tired and silly as I write this prompt for the third time now.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Candle

“Here you go,” Freddie said as Brian walked into the front door of their shared flat. “Everyone gets one, until the lights come back.” 

“Not again,” Brian sighed, taking the lit candle carefully from Freddie. “How long has it been out?” 

“You know how you left for your teaching job at about half past seven?” Freddie asked.

Brian nodded. 

“Five minutes after that, give or take a few,” Freddie said. “You lucky sod. Getting ready with something other than candlelight to light your bath, your wardrobe...” 

“Not nearly lighting the wardrobe on fire...” Roger added with a teasing grin.

“Hush,” Freddie said. “It was fine, only a bit of wax on a shirt. Nothing actually got lit up.” 

“Someone’s looking over us, obviously,” John said. “Because otherwise it’s pure luck we haven’t burnt anything, wandering around with these.” 

“I keep saying we need a candelabra,” Freddie sighed. “But it’s always, ‘no Freddie, what would we even do with it? When would we use it?’ Well, don’t you see those answers now!” 

“Do we have anything to set them in?” Brian asked, moving the candle as wax dripped down, nearly hitting his hand. 

“We have one candle holder,” Roger said, and plunked it from out of the end table drawer onto the coffee table. 

“That looks like a...” Brian cleared his throat. 

“Big fat dick?” Roger, Freddie, and John completed his thought in one voice. 

“I made it as a kid,” Roger said. “Mum insisted I take it with me wherever I go.” 

“I can’t possibly guess why,” Brian remarked dryly. 

“I was an inspired young artiste,” Roger sniffed.

“Inspired by something,” Freddie giggled, and set his candle on it, wincing as a bit of wax hit his hand before he could fully set it down. “Is there a set of clay milk jugs with nipples you made as well?” 

“Laugh it up,” Roger said, and stuck his tongue out at Freddie, then blushed. “Well...Mum did mention some that she couldn’t put out...oh...” 

“Aww,” John teased. “Picture of a young artist, hand down his pants-” 

“And with a strong memory of being breastfed, apparently,” Freddie interjected, as Roger blushed harder and dropped his head to the coffee table. “Oh, don’t be like that. It’s cute, you were only little.” 

“God I don’t want to know what else I made,” Roger muttered. “Why didn’t anyone stop me?” 

“I mean...it is a good dick,” Brian admitted as he carefully set down his things, moving the candle from hand to hand as he did. “Anatomically correct, for a little kid.” 

“That’s not a good thing!” Roger cried as he lifted his head from the table.

“I’m sure you probably saw a picture in a textbook or something,” Freddie said. “Or maybe...I mean, children are curious about those things, right? That’s what my mum says, or bemoans, rather.” 

Roger snickered. “Somewhere there’s a set of phallus obsessed drawings from Baby Fred?” 

“I could draw you that now, if you truly wanted,” Freddie replied with a wink. “But no, nothing like that. I think I just...asked a lot of questions.” 

“Every kid does,” John said. “All perfectly normal.” 

“And if you have kids that ask all about that?” Brian asked. “What’ll you tell them?” 

John blushed. “Christ, I don’t know. I’ll need some prep time. All the time before they can talk, to prepare for that.” 

Brian stepped into the kitchen to grab some small plates to use as extra candle holders, and called out to John. “What if their first word is dick?” 

“Oh, there’s a pickle,” Roger said. “Literally.” 

“How did we end up here?” John groaned with a laugh. 

“All thanks to me,” Roger grinned, and held up the candle holder. 

“I don’t know, I guess,” John said. “I...would maybe record their second word in the baby book instead?” 

“Got it,” Freddie said. “Make sure any kids you have learn the word dick first, then tits second. We can do that.” 

“Thank you,” John replied sarcastically, taking a plate from Brian as he handed them out and joined them on the floor of the sitting room. “You’ll all be wonderful uncles to any kids I have.” 

“Yes, we will,” Brian said. “Does it help if I’ll teach them maths?” 

“They can’t learn maths from you,” John scoffed. “They need to learn that from me.” 

“Think school usually handles maths,” Freddie added. “In my experience. Don’t think either of you have to worry about it too much.” 

“Supplemental maths learning,” Brian said. “And it’s the principle of the thing.” 

John nodded.

Freddie shook his head. “Supplemental maths...what fun Saturdays those will be.” 

“I’ll make up for it,” Roger said. “They spend the mornings teaching these poor kids maths, and then I’ll bring clay over and they can sculpt all the weirdly cock-like things they want!” 

“I was going to ask if this was the best use of our time,” John sighed. “But with the lights out...could be worse. And I’m invested now, for the sake of any future children.” 

“Ah, we’re all kidding,” Roger said. “Mostly, at least. You’ll have well-behaved kids anyways.” 

“We don’t know that,” John said. “Might be troublemakers like you. Sneaking sci-fi books into their anatomy classes...” 

Roger blushed. He’d been caught doing that exactly once, but they simply couldn’t let him live down how his lecturer had fully scolded him like a naughty child sneaking biscuits before dinner. 

“That’s good trouble,” Freddie said, to cover for Roger. “I think if I was the type for kids, I’d be happy with kids like that. There’s so much worse they could do, you know?” 

“Like nearly light their own hair on fire?” Brian asked, and moved around the table to jump behind Freddie and pull his hair away from one of the candles. 

It was Freddie’s turn to blush. “Yes, like that, I suppose. I didn’t notice...” 

“I know,” Brian said, and snagged the hair tie he kept on his own wrist for the rare occasions he wanted his curls pulled out of the way, and pulled Freddie’s hair gently into a low ponytail. “There. Now at least we can keep you from going up.” 

“Thank you,” Freddie said, a hand lingering over his hair as Brian moved back to his original seat on the other side of the coffee table. “What now?” 

“We could make dinner, if we could see better,” Roger sighed. “But that seems dangerous, and frankly, I’m not hungry enough to attempt it right now.” 

Nods all around. 

“Place bets on if we’ll run out of candles?” John asked. 

“You say that like these are the only ones we have left,” Brian giggled, then frowned. “Oh no.” 

Freddie nodded with a wince. “We’ve had a lot of outages lately...” 

“And after these are gone, what’s our plan?” Brian asked.

“I have about fifteen lighters, not all used up,” Roger grinned. 

“That helps,” Brian smiled. “But, a very serious question about them...” 

Roger nodded. 

“...How many look like cocks?” 

They all broke into laughter, and though the lights weren’t any more likely to come back on, the flat seemed lighter for it all the same. 


End file.
